Les mésaventures de la nouvelle génération
by K.A.N Karan
Summary: On est Potter/Weasley ou on ne l'est pas. On a les aventures qui nous collent au cul, ou on ne les a pas. Albus et Rose seront surpris (ironie, quand tu nous tiens) de savoir qu'ils sont positifs à ces deux dictons (sortis de la bouche de leur cousine, Victoire) ...
1. Chapitre un - Chemin de Traverse

**Titre :** Les belles mésaventures de la nouvelle génération _(faut bien trouver un titre...)_

**Auteur : **Kurfy A. R. Ninoga (moi 8D)

**Genre :** Aventure, Humour (_?_)

**Couples :** On a tout le temps pour choisir...

**Rating:** K, pour le prologue puis vient K+... _(JK -Rowling- à mît 'à partir de neuf ans' pour sa saga, alors je mets K+. Même si y'a des morts, des guerres, des kidnappings, des Voldemorts, de la violence et de la torture. Voilà. J'adore le sarcasme. Et puis pareil pour la quadrilogie L'Oeil du dragon...)_

**Résumé: **On est Potter/Weasley ou on ne l'est pas. On a les aventures qui nous collent au cul, ou on ne les a pas. Albus et Rose seront surpris (ironie, quand tu nous tiens) de savoir qu'ils sont positifs à ces deux dictons (sortis de la bouche de leur cousine, Victoire) ...

**Disclaimer : **... J'avoue tout. Je suis coupable, avec d'autres millions de personnes (là, c'est plus crédible), de jouer avec les personnages appartenant à madame Rowling (vu d'une certaine manière, ça peu faire quand même un peu peur...).

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci, à ceux qui lisent. Franchement.

*J'ai vu, sur Wikipédia, que James S. Potter était en troisième année, Louis en deuxième, et Dominique en troisième. Donc Louis sera en deuxième année, James en troisième mais... Dominique reste où elle est. Voilà.*

J'ai aussi une Follower ( ´▽｀) ! Ah, je suis contente （≧∇≦） ! Mais j'aimerais bien avoir au moins UNE review, si possible... Siouplait ? Est ce trop demandé ?

Le prologue a été supprimé... Voui, il décourageait beaucoup de monde et sous les conseils de *bip*, je l'ai enlevé. Si vous voulez le lire, vous pouvez toujours demander... _(je vais mettre message sur le chapitre un jusque la sortie du chapitre trois)_

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :) !**

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Rose, Fournitures et Chemin de Traverse.

**Lundi 14 Août 2017, 5h36, Le Terrier**

Rose Weasley, bien au chaud dans son lit, même si son père ronflait et que son petit frère gigotait dans tout les sens, fut réveillée par un gros boum. Elle grogna, bailla, se gratta la tête (oui, très sexy tout ça), puis lança un _Tempus_. Cinq heures trente-sept (parce que le temps passe depuis le boum...). Merlin. Elle aimait se lever tôt mais là... Foi de Rose Weasley, celui - ou celle - qui l'avait réveillé le payerait cher, et elle avait des ressources. Beaucoup, même.

Après s'être levée, elle descendit, sourcils froncés, en chemise de nuit (_elle avait hésité à mettre un pull par dessus, au cas où il y aurait un voleur, mais bon... Et puis elle était fière de sa chemise de nuit rose à pois violets ! Au pire, un Oubliette et c'était réglé_), baguette de son père à la main, à pas de loup, dans la cuisine dont elle était sûre être l'origine du bruit. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit hausser un sourcil et elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini de descendre les escaliers. Elle repoussa ses idées de vengeance pour plus tard et croisa les bras. Son cousin, Albus Severus (ou 'Bubus', comme elle aimait l'appeler), était assis sur la table - de la cuisine - avec de drôles de lunettes roses posées sur le nez, sifflotant un air inconnu de Rose, un livre dans une main et une cuillère de l'autre, une casserole à côté de lui. Elle sourit et décida de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, au juste ? »

C'eût au moins le mérite de le faire réagir (et même de faire tomber sa cuillère, mais bon, on se fout - excusez moi pour le terme - bien de cet pauvre petite cuillère en bois qui a risqué sa... matière, dirons nous, en concoctant de bon petits plats, et qui ne pourra plus jamais revoir son créateur qui... Enfin bref, retournons à l'histoire) : son dos se raidit avant de se relâcher, il arrêta de siffloter, enleva ses lunettes et les posa à côté du livre qu'il avait posé sur la table à l'envers pour ne pas perdre la page, sourit et se tourna vers Rose.

« Et bien... À ton avis ? » souffla-t-il en descendant de la table et en croisant les bras, comme sa cousine.

« Bubus... Tu sais quel heure il est ? Heureusement que tu n'as réveillé que moi, parce que je ne sais pas comment auraient réagit les autres... » dit-elle en décroisant ses bras et en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Je t'ai déjà répété mainte et mainte fois de ne pas m'appeler 'Bubus', c'est... » il hésita sur le mot à dire et Rose rajouta, pour lui, amusée mais fatiguée, « ridicule, enfantin, bizarre, je sais » et il continua « Oui... Et je ne sais pas quel heure il est mais vu que le soleil commence son ascension vers le ciel, je dirais dans les environs de cinq heures du matin. Quant aux réactions... Je suppose que la majorité grognerait avant de se rendormir, ou alors, pour oncle Ron, descendrait manger quelque chose avant de se rendormir. » et il s'assit à côté de Rose.

« Ouais, t'as tout compris... Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici. Et à cet heure. Avec ces drôles de lunettes. » Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin.

« J'essayais de préparer un plat. » Répondit il en mettant sa main dans les cheveux encore emmêlés de Rose. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil dans son état de demi-sommeil – de toutes façons, elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas : une fois qu'elle était réveillée, il était difficile pour elle de replonger dans les bras de Morphée – ; depuis quand son cousin essayait de préparer des plats ? Et la raison de ce boum ? Et ces lunettes bizarres ? Mais quand s'était il réveillé ?

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Tu prévois un avenir de grand chef cuisinier ? » rigola-t-elle.

« Si tu continue comme ça, je te mets plutôt la cuillère pleine de sauce dans les cheveux. » rétorqua-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de sa cousine. « Mais pour répondre à tes questions - que tu n'as pas encore posé, je suis réveillé depuis au moins une heure et demi, les lunettes appartiennent à Luna épouse Scamander, qui les avait prêté à oncle Neville qui les a oublié ici, et j'en ai profité pour les essayer - il paraît qu'elles servent à voir des Joncheruines, des petites bêtes qui brouillent le cerveau - je devrait peut être les utiliser sur toi, qu'en penses-tu ? » et Rose grogna tandis qu'il continuait :

« Quant au bruit qui a sûrement dû te réveiller, ce doit être la casserole - qui n'est pas remplie, je l'ai juste fait tomber quand j'ai pris la cuillère. Pour la raison de ce... remue-ménage, c'est James qui a proposé ça, en rigolant, je sais, mais j'ai quand même voulu essayer. Contente ? » finit-il pendant que Rose ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder.

« Très, tant que la cuillère pleine de sauce reste loin de moi. » Et elle rajouta, en désignant l'ustensile sur le sol du menton : « Surtout qu'elle est tombé par terre. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes de ça, la cuillère au sol n'est pas celle pleine de sauce. Et maintenant debout, j'aimerai m'habiller - et toi aussi, tu devrais, d'ailleurs - avant qu'oncle Ron ne voie que tu n'es plus dans ton lit et qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse alors que tu n'es qu'au rez-de-chaussée. » ajouta Albus en poussant Rose pour pouvoir se lever.

« Ah ouais... Mais dis moi, comment se fait il que - j'ai compris ! Hier soir, je ne t'ai pas vu parce que tu étais monté te coucher ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr... Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle même en se levant, pour suivre son cousin dans les escaliers.

« Parce que tu réfléchis trop et que je pense qu'il faudrait installer un climatiseur Moldu dans cette vieille demeure. Il fait trop chaud et on est tous serré, ici. » Il disparut derrière une porte, et Rose se rendit compte qu'il étaient déjà arrivés au deuxième. Elle resta deux secondes stupéfiée et elle laissa un « Le rapport avec cet engin Moldu ? » avant de monter deux volées de marches et de rentrer dans l'ancienne chambre de son père où ils avaient ramené plusieurs matelas pour pouvoir dormir (Rose, son petit frère Hugo, son père Ron et sa mère Hermione) le temps des anniversaires (d'ailleurs, il y a de cela trois jours, c'était l'anniversaire de tante Ginny) et d'une partie des vacances.

Heureusement, il n'y avait plus d'anniversaire jusque celui d'oncle Percy, le vingt-deux août. Cela faisait peut être plaisir à grand-mère Molly qui faisait les gâteaux, et aux adultes qui se soulaient après, mais bon, il y'avait des limites, quand même... Hugo s'était quand même cassé le pouce le jour de l'anniversaire de son cousin James en essayant d'empêcher la collision entre une batte et la tête de Lily.

Rose soupira et commença à se déshabiller. Aujourd'hui, les Weasley et les Potter allaient acheter leurs fournitures. _Toute_ la famille, ensemble. La jeune rousse re-soupira...

**-/-\-/-\-/-\-**

**Lundi 14 Août 2017, 8h27, Le Terrier**

Finalement, oncle Bill, tante Fleur, tante Audrey, oncle Percy, Mami Molly et Papi Arthur annoncèrent qu'il ne viendront pas. Tante Fleur dit quelque chose comme quoi elle et oncle Bill avaient gagné un voyage romantique à deux pendant une semaine aux îles Bahamas grâce aux céréales moldus que Dominique avait pris pour essayer (la chance du débutant, avait marmonné oncle Percy), et qu'ils devaient aller le confirmer. Tante Audrey à cause d'une urgence (elle était médicomage) et oncle Percy à cause du travail, et encore du travail... Papi Arthur était encore malade donc Mami Molly devait s'en occuper.

Tante Fleur avertit ses enfants de rester ensemble et de ne pas crapahuter partout, tout comme tante Audrey. Sauf que quand on laisse Dominique et Lucy sans surveillance, bah ça fait des étincelles... Et quand tante Angelina l'eut fait remarqué, tante Fleur confia la surveillance de ses enfants à la mère de Rose et tante Audrey fit de même, mais confia la surveillance de sa fille aux Potter.

Résultat, Rose serrait le bras de son cousin contre elle pour ne pas le perdre (l'année d'avant, elle avait eu vent, par Hugo qui l'avait appris de Lily qui avait entendu James en parler tandis qu'il racontait comment il s'était tordu le pouce – oui, oui, c'est complexe –, qu'Albus avait disparu pendant que les Potter cherchaient les fournitures - James ayant fait son entrée à Poudlard quelques années auparavant - pour la rentrée. C'était un cas similaire : les parents de Molly et de Lucy absents pour leurs raisons et les Potter devant s'occuper de ces deux énergumènes. Albus avait en fait trébuché et était tombé, sauf qu'ensuite quelqu'un l'avait bousculé et il s'était retrouvé dans une rue qui lui était inconnu.

Et puis, d'après certains, les Weasley-Potter avaient paniqué, et Le Survivant qui panique, tout le monde le sait bien, c'est la fin du monde. Donc, toute la rue avait paniqué. Vu de cette manière, ce peut être comique, mais quand on se retrouve dans le tas de personne qui panique, qui bouscule et se font bousculer, ça faisait plutôt peur. D'où l'entorse de James. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé Albus dans une rue louche, dans un café louche, assis à côté d'une beauté et d'une vieille toutes les deux louches, avec un verre au liquide louche dans les mains).

Molly parlait photographie moldue avec Hugo tandis que Lily avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier, Louis écoutait Victoire parler de Teddy (et on voyait dans l'expression de Louis qu'il voulait juste fuir), tante Angelina serrait les épaules de Roxanne et Fred en leur énumérant tout ce qui était interdit et elle serrait encore plus fort quand l'un des deux avait le malheur de regarder ailleurs, Hermione tenait Dominique éloigné de Lucy qui parlait avec oncle Harry et Ron, Dominique parlait avec James de Quidditch (ils étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe) et tante Ginny parlait avec Hermione d'une nouvelle recette.

« Tu sais, pas besoin de me serrer le bras comme si ta vie en dépendait, je ne vais pas disparaître, et, pour l'année dernière, j'avais trouvé bonne compagnie. » souffla Albus à l'attention de Rose qui, plus le temps passait, resserrait son emprise sur le bras du brun.

La rousse était d'ailleurs sur le point de répliquer quelque chose quand Mami Molly arriva et lança un « Est ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » mais, à part Albus et Rose, personne n'entendit... Alors ces deux-là se bouchèrent les oreilles au moment même où Mami Molly, vexée, cria la phrase qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers la grand mère qui reprenait son souffle pour reprendre, sur un ton plus doux, « Qui veut passer en premier ? ». Albus ricana quand personne ne répondit et Rose le fusilla du regard, avant d'annoncer : « Tante Angelina peut passer en premier, pour recevoir Roxanne et Fred. »

La majorité acquiesça et tante Angelina se composa un chemin vers la cheminée, sans oublier de glisser une menace aux oreilles de ses enfants avant ; prit la poudre de cheminette et dit, bien distinctement, le dos droit, « Chemin de Traverse ! ». Puis passèrent, dans l'ordre, Roxanne, Fred, oncle Harry, Ron, Victoire, Dominique, James, Molly, Hermione, Louis, Hugo, Lily, Lucy, Rose (elle voulait absolument passer avant Albus), Albus (justement), et tante Ginny.

Heureusement, le 'voyage' se passa sans embrouille.

**-/-\-/-\-/-\-**

**Lundi 14 Août 2017, 8h42, Chemin de Traverse**

À peine arrivée que la fratrie Potter-Weasley se sépara en plusieurs groupes avant de disparaître dans la foule.

James, toujours en conversation avec Dominique, se dirigeait vers le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch en traînant par le bras son père, oncle Harry, suivit de Ron. Fred et Roxanne traînaient leur mère, tante Angelina, à travers la foule, peut être en direction de la boutique de leur père. Victoire parlait avec Lucy (Louis avait prit la fuite, le lâche) avec comme sujet Teddy -Lupin- (encore et toujours... On se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour parler autant de lui) tout en marchant vers... vers quelque part, quoi. Louis partit en direction de l'apothicaire. Molly, suivie de Hugo et de Lily, entra chez _Fleury & Bott_, accompagnée d'Hermione qui connaissait bien la vendeuse, une certaine Susan.

« Bon, et bien, je suppose que c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de vous. » déclara tante Ginny pour Albus et Rose. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour eux deux et Ginny continua : « Alors, on commence par quoi, les jeunes ? » Voyant qu'ils ne savaient pas, elle proposa : « Et si on allait à l'animalerie magique ? Je vous avez promis un animal pour la rentrée, pour vous deux ! »

Albus et Rose sourirent. Ginny fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la ménagerie magique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient avec une chouette des bois, choisie pour ses nombreuses qualités (et parce que Rose l'avait trouvé « trooop craquante »), et un chat noir aux yeux verts (Ginny commenta le fait qu'il ressemblait à Albus, à cause de la couleur des yeux et des cheveux). « Bon, les gamins, la chouette, c'est pour vous deux, mais c'est mon petit Albus qui la garde » dit Ginny en ébouriffant les cheveux de celui-ci « et Rose, comme tu adore ce chat - d'ailleurs, je pense que tu serres trop fort la cage, si tu continues j'ai l'impression que tu vas la tordre -, tu vas le garder. Oui, Albus, c'est elle qui les a choisit mais toi aussi tu les aimes beaucoup. Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensés, j'ai juste vu le sourire que tu arbores en regardant ces petites bêtes. Et je vois bien que tu es fier de ce chat, après tout, il te ressemble. Bien, suivant ? »

« Baguette ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Rose et Albus en suivant la mère de ce dernier jusque la petite boutique de ce cher Ollivander. Rose mît sa main devant son nez (« Ça pu ! ») tandis qu'Albus montra quelques lettres de l'enseigne qui penchaient, comme si elles allaient tombé, et Ginny leur dit une brève explication comme quoi des plaisantins se seraient amusés devant la boutique qui venait pourtant d'être rénovée... Apparemment, on les auraient bien punis. En entrant dans la boutique, Albus éternua et Rose frotta son nez. Ollivander se montra et Albus commença, puis ce fut le tour de Rose. En sortant, Rose fit remarquer que sa baguette et celle d'Albus avaient un point commun : elles avaient toutes les deux du crin de licorne, et il haussa juste les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers le magasin de chaudron, suivit de Ginny et de Rose tout derrière qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle en fut sortie quand elle sentit que son pantalon glissait vers le bas... Et que quelqu'un le tirait ! Elle le tira (le pantalon, hein) vers le haut et baissa les yeux pour voir QUI osait tirer dessus. Elle vit une petite blonde qui devait sûrement avoir dans les neuf/dix ans, par terre, attrapant le bas du pantalon de Rose d'une main et de l'autre un bonnet (UN BONNET? Par cette chaleur là ?), qui pestait contre des personnes (des bachibouzouks alcooliques, des vikings travestis, des screugneugneu lolicons, des vandales mal baisés -ça avait d'ailleurs un peu choqué Rose-, des ornithorynques à trois queues sans mamelles, et des trucs dans le genre) qui l'avaient poussé - sûrement pour cela qu'elle s'était attrapée au tout nouveau pantalon de Rose.

La rousse aida la petite blonde à se relever et cette dernière s'excusa en remettant son bonnet trop grand qui lui tombait sur les yeux. La jeune Weasley lui remonta le bonnet pour que la blonde puisse la voir et lui adressa un sourire, pour lui signaler que tout aller bien et se précipita vers son cousin qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent de chez _Wiseacres, équipement pour sorcier_, les bras chargés de leurs fournitures, alors que Molly et Lucy y entraient, et se dirigèrent vers _Fleury & Bott_ où ils croisèrent à l'entrée Fred et Roxanne qui sortaient en douce, laissant leur mère en conversation avec Hermione et Susan sur les dernières sorties en matière de livre, avec les fournitures. Ron et Harry, juste devant l'entrée, était en conversation sur le Quidditch (« Encore ? » « Ouais, faut croire... »), et tante Ginny rejoignit la discussion quand Rose et Albus entrèrent dans la boutique, après tout, elle était quand même la responsable éditorial de la rubrique sur le Quidditch pour la _Gazette des sorciers_ !

Victoire, Dominique, Louis, James, Lily et Hugo se trouvaient eux aussi dans la petite librairie. Apparemment, Victoire avait abandonné l'affaire "Teddy" (ouf), Dominique parlait avec un parfait étranger (qui la regardait bizarrement), Louis cherchait ses fournitures et celles de James (le paresseux), ce dernier gambader dans les rayons, comme on pourrait gambader dans une prairie (à la recherche de quoi ? Mystère), et Lily et Hugo était à la recherche du Livre Invisible de l'invisibilité (_« Bonne chance, pour le trouver ! » « Merci ! » « Mais le plus dur, se sera de le lire... » « Ouais...»_).

Pendant que Rose cherchait (et trouvait) ses fournitures, elle repensa à la petite blonde. Elle aurait peut être dû lui demander son nom... Bah, elle la reverrait sûrement l'année d'après, à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, elle se demandait toujours dans quelle maison elle irait... Peut être Griffondor, comme ses ascendants (le reste de ses cousins était éparpillés un peu partout alors...) ? Ou alors Serdaigle ? Après tout, sa mère lui avait dit que le Choixpeau avait failli la placer dans cette maison, et son père disait qu'elle avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère... Par contre, elle ne pensait pas aller à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard...

« Rose ! Attention ! » entendit-elle avant de rentrer dans le dos de quelqu'un, et de lâcher ses livres. Elle se mit à genoux pour les ramasser quand une autre voix retentit : « Alors, Weaslette, on s'agenouille devant son supérieur ? ». Elle laissa tomber ses livres par terre et leva les yeux pour voir un garçon d'environ son âge aux cheveux blonds, tellement blonds qu'il en était presque blanc, lui lancer un regard moqueur.

« Dégage, Millefeuille. » murmura Albus, menaçant, envers le dénommé "Millefeuille". Il ne s'appelait quand même pas comme cela, non ?

Albus aida Rose à se relever et à ramasser ses livres, lança un regard méprisant à Millefeuille et se retourna pour partir.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Potty. » siffla le blond platiné à Albus. Devant le regard interrogateur de sa cousine, Albus murmura un "Malfoy" pour Rose, qui souffla un "oh" compréhensif, récupéra ses livres, lança elle aussi un regard méprisant au Malfoy, pour faire comme Albus, et se retourna pour suivre ce dernier dans un "Humf" dédaigneux, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme cela. Puis elle se demanda comment Malfoy avait pu savoir leurs noms, haussa les épaules, et attrapa le bras de son cousin qui marchait trop vite pour elle, quand, une nouvelle fois, la voix, qui était devenue ridiculement aiguë quand le blond platiné s'était énervé, retentit « Alors Potter, tu t'enfuis ? T'ai je fait tellement peur que tu te réfugies dans les bras de ta... cousine ? »

Albus s'arrêta, soupira et dit, d'un ton las « Pitié - si tu connais -, Malfoy, retourne jouer avec tes petits potes imaginaires ou dans les pantalons de ton père, mais, sérieusement, laisse nous tranquille ! Je me doute bien que ta vie ne doit pas être bien intéressante ou tellement remplie pour que tu viennes nous provoquer comme une petit garçon en mal d'amour - d'ailleurs, mon père m'avait prévenu, mais je n'aurais deviné que vous étiez... Ainsi ! Maintenant, tu permets, mais ma cousine et moi, aimerions finir de chercher nos fournitures avant qu'un autre idiot vienne nous interrompre. Merci. » Et il partit donner des conseils à Lily et Hugo, pour trouver le _Livre invisible de l'invisibilité_, mais Lily lui dit que maintenant, il cherchait le _Livre chantant sur tous les chants_, laissant un Malfoy aux cheveux blonds platiné (Rose était certaine qu'il s'était teint les cheveux) planté comme un idiot, et rouge, comme une tomate, de colère et de honte.

Franchement, pour une première rencontre, c'était pas le top, ils avaient vu mieux : même la rencontre avec le deuxième petit-copain de Dominique, un certain Lawrence, Kieran Lawrence, qui avait pourtant été des plus bizarre, avait été meilleure ! Mais bon, d'après les anecdotes de son père (à Rose, hein, pas au dénommé Kieran), les Malfoys étaient de vrais -excusez le vocabulaire on ne peut plus développé du père de Rose- connards arrogants, prétentieux, et emplis d'une fierté doublé d'un égo surdimensionné.

Alors, pour une première rencontre, finalement, c'était plutôt bien, surtout avec Albus qui savait craché le venin au bon moment (le reste du temps, quand il ne lisait pas et ne fixait pas les autres comme un psychopathe en se taisant, avec la famille -surtout Lily et ses parents-, on aurait dit Hugo quand il prenait des photos : souriant, heureux, c'était limite s'il ne sautillait pas. Enfin, ça, c'était avec tout le monde -et Hagrid, le bon vieux Hagrid- sauf avec James avec qui il se disputait tout le temps et quand Fred l'embêtait un peu trop).

Rose, qui souriait bêtement, entendit alors un drôle de chant. Elle suivit cette douce mélodie et...

« Albus ! Lily ! Hugo ! J'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Le _Livre des chants_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant des signes (inutiles, parce que dans le rangée où elle se trouvait, personne ne la voyait) avant de voir que Malfoy le tenait dans sa main droite (qu'il éloignait le plus de son oreille), et elle soupira, en baissant les bras « Et Malfoy, apparemment... Sérieusement, Malfoy, ça t'amuse de nous embêter comme ça ? Moi ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. » puis elle ajouta en se retournant, « Albus, Lily, Hugo, je crois que vous allez devoir chercher un autre livre ! » .

Puis finalement, Albus trouva le reste de ses fournitures, ils payèrent, retrouvèrent le reste de la famille, et rentrèrent.

Ouais, à part Malfoy, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :).

_Alors, oui, Malfoy est un beau saligaud (pour ne pas dire autre chose), dans ce chapitre, mais c'est normaaaal...__Siriusment, **en spoilant**, oui, Malfoy, Potter et Weasley feront copain-copain(-copain) à un moment de l'histoire, mais pas maintenant, quoi ! Voyez les relations conflictuelles qu'entretiennent leurs deux (trois) familles, ce n'est pas en un instant qu'il vont devenir amis, il faut du temps, de la patience et environ sept chapitres (ou plus -si affinités /PAN/ Pardon.) pour que le tout se mélange bien :) ! (enfin, vous voyez le topo, non ?)_


	2. Chapter 1,5 - Discussion entre cousins

Et un p'tit plus (parce que ce n'est ni un bonus, ni un chapitre), pas à cause du retard mais parce que je m'ennuyais (surtout parce que je l'avais fait avant le premier chapitre et que je savais pas où le placer. Donc, derrière le chapitre un. Et puis parce que sinon, le prologue était plus long. Siriusment.)

* * *

Disons, **Chapitre 1,5**

_(parce que OUI, ça existe. Le tome 18,5 de Pandora Hearts, par exemple. Na.)_

-/-\-/-\-

Lucy

**Jeudi 31 août 2017, 5h43, Au milieu des champs à côté du Terrier**

Lucy Weasley, rousse aux yeux marrons de son état, bougea un peu dans son sommeil avant de papillonner des yeux, se réveillant petit à petit. Elle écouta tout d'abord le chant de quelques oiseaux, profita de la chaleur du soleil sur sa joue gauche et joua de sa main libre – l'autre étant sous sa joue droite – avec quelques brins d'herbes.

Puis... Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait pas d'herbes dans sa chambre (_techniquement, c'était la chambre de son père Percy mais bon, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y en avait, le cas contraire, bah, l'ami de son oncle Harry qui aimait les plantes avait du le contaminer ou alors c'était un repousse Roxanne et... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?! Il n'y avait pas d'herbes dans la chambre, tout court !_) et elle fut soudainement bien réveillée.

Elle se redressa en sursaut et vit qu'elle était dans les champs à côté du Terrier. La galère, quoi. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas peur des insectes -au contraire de Fred- et des plantes -au contraire de Roxanne- parce qu'elle aurait fait une jolie syncope en voyant l'araignée -qui aurait sûrement donné une crise cardiaque à son oncle Ron- qui montait sur son bras et les quelques fourmis sur ses pieds - nus, mais avec toujours les bas, ses chaussures (_ballerines serait le terme le plus exacte_) se retrouvait quelques mètres plus loin, avec de la terre et des vers dedans (_Beurk, pas question qu'elle remette ses ballerines_).

Elle soupira, se leva en grimaçant (_avec un horrible mal de tête_), s'étira, lança un _Tempus_, se dit qu'elle avait le temps pour : rentrer au Terrier en douce en évitant une personne qui serait réveillée (_enfin, ça l'étonnerait_), se faufiler dans la chambre de son père, mettre un pyjama, faire semblant de se réveiller, s'habiller et descendre comme si tout était normal. Après tout, comme c'était la veille de la rentrée, s'il était tôt et qu'elle faisait semblant de se réveiller, rien ne paraîtrait bizarre, elle pourrait toujours faire passer ça pour -

_Oh Merlin, C'était la veille de la Rentrée !_ Si on la voyait, elle était foutue ! Alors elle lança un sort pour nettoyer ses chaussures, les prit du bout des doigts en grimaçant, tout en se rappelant sa soirée, et elle se dirigea -accroupi, elle avait déjà mal pour ses genoux quand elle se remettra droite-, le plus silencieusement vers le Terrier, malgré le mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Elle se rappela sa soirée... Et elle maudit Dominique pour l'avoir trainé dans cette boite de nuit moldue ! À cause de ça, et de l'alcool Moldu (_qu'elle avait sous-estimé, c'était comme de la bièraubeurre ou du Whisky Pur Feu_), elle avait failli faire une démonstration de magie et voler une voiture, elle avait la gueule de bois, et elle avait failli faire un streap-tease ! Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait ça, elle était foutue...

Mais c'était sans compter son cousin Albus qui était dehors avec Rose qui sortait du Terrier avec un énorme foulard pour lui dire quelque chose, avant de soupirer et de faire demi-tour en bayant. Le cousin Albus, entre temps, s'était assis à même le sol et prenait un grand bol d'air. Lucy savait qu'il était un lève-tôt mais là, tout le monde dormait, quoi. Même Louis et Molly (sauf _que Molly était une lève-tard. Ouais, étant sa sœur, Lucy souffrait pour la réveiller chaque matin. Elle plaignait aussi ses camarades de dortoirs_), ou encore Mami Molly et tante Hermione !

Au moins, Albus n'aurait pas besoin d'un colocataire quand il ferait ses études, il avait un réveil dans la tête (_il ne pouvait pas avoir de réveil en dormant avec ses parents, James -qu'il évitait comme la peste- et Lily. Cette dernière était une lève-tard, comme son père, malgré le réveil qui ne servait a rien que lui avait acheté se dernier, James était l'incarnation, pour Albus, de la boîte de pandore, et pour la mère Potter, elle avait le sommeil léger et les mêmes crises que sa mère quand elle était en colère... Donc, Albus avait une sorte de réveil dans la tête_).

Alors, comme Lucy savait qu'Albus était plutôt calme, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et s'approcha de lui, en essayant de paraître le plus présentable possible (_pas facile avec une sorte de mini-robe noire avec quelques paillettes qui la grattait, des bas noirs, aussi, déchirés, des gants, devinez la couleur, dans le même état que ses bas -au moins, ils appartenaient à Dominique, bien fait pour elle-, un foulard et des ballerines dans une mains, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que monsieur Potter, une marque rouge sur la joue droite, du mascara qui dégoulinait et du rouge à lèvre qui dépassait -comme le gars dans les films que regardait Lily qui était bizarre, une sorte de Joker ou elle ne savait quoi-_), le plus poli et s'exclama, parce qu'elle savait qu'essayer de contourner Albus, bah... c'était comme oncle Ron qui faisait copain-copain avec des araignées. Géantes. Ou Fred avec des insectes. Géants. Ou Roxanne, avec des plantes. Carnivores. Et géantes, pour rester dans la lignée.

Doooonnnc, elle s'exclama, avec une voix qu'elle espérait enthousiaste et joyeuse, « Mon cher et tendre Albus ! Mon cousin préféré, que j'aime à la folie ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours ? Alors, -

« Laisse tomber, Lucy, ça ne marche pas sur moi. » la coupa-t-il sans même la regarder. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. « Par contre, baisse toi. »

Lucy haussa un sourcil. « Pourqu- » Et puis un objet volant à grande vitesse manqua de lui rentrer dedans « Ohhhh, j'ai compris. Mais c'était quoi, ce truc ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son 'cousin préféré'.

« Boomerang, avec quelques modifications, pour qu'il revienne, coûte que coûte. »

Bon, c'était confirmé, Albus n'était vraiment pas bavard (_à part quand il stressait, là, c'était, comme l'avait dit Jade, sa meilleure amie, carrément une diarrhée verbale_).

« Ah, je suppose que c'est bon tant que ça ne tue personne » répondit Lucy et Albus hocha la tête « Mais, il est où là ? » Il désigna l'endroit où Lucy était assise du menton, et elle vit que, effectivement, un boomerang orange était juste derrière elle.

Elle murmura un « s'il l'active, je suis foutue » et elle reprit plus fort, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les silences gênants « Alors, tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? »

Apparemment, vu l'expression d'Albus, c'était la question à ne pas poser... « Tu sais, si jamais tu vas à Poufosuffle, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu seras peut être le seul là-bas, mais au moins, tu auras été original ! Alors que si tu atterris à Griffondor, tous tes ancêtres, au moins sur deux générations, y sont allés - sauf pour tante Fleur et ma mère -, donc, personne ne s'étonnera... Serdaigle te conviendrait bien, ils acceptent tous les cas bizarres... », puis elle ajouta précipitamment quand Albus tourna sa tete vers elle avec un sourcil haussé :

« Non pas que tu sois bizarre, enfin, tout le monde est bizarres envers tout le monde, donc ceux qui se prétendent normaux sont bizarres mais c'est pas logique donc ils ont juste l'esprit plus étroit, et, eeet Serdaigle accepte aussi les coincés, euh non, les érudits qui aiment travailler, voilà ! Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, en plus ils ont une belle vue quand ils sont dans leur salle commune d'après Molly eeeeet... Sérieusement, tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Parce que t'as beau être plus jeune que moi d'environ cinq ans et j'ai beau être à Serpentard, t'arrives à faire flipper les gens et à leur faire se poser des questions existentielles, puis je n'ai jamais autant parler sans m'arrêter, alors souris, et pas comme dans les livres avec comme genre principal horreur ! » et elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et elle sourit quand elle vit qu'Albus faisait de même après avoir écouté le monologue qu'elle avait débité en vitesse.

« Je disais donc que, si tu arrivais à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle – ne t'inquiètes pas Albus, on parlera de Serpentard mais chaque chose en son temps, » reprit-elle alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose comme "c'est pas vrai, on lit vraiment en moi" et elle continua sans y faire attention « tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont de bonnes maisons avec de bons fantômes, car oui il y en a.

Au moins, à Poufsouffle, tu ne risques pas de trouver des traitres et ils sont tous sympas, quoique je n'ai pas réussi à m'en faire des amis, faut croire que Serpentard n'est pas la meilleur des maisons... Quant à cette dernière, le Baron Sanglant -c'est son fantôme, tu retiens ?- fait un peu peur mais essaye de t'en faire un ami, il arrive à faire fuir Peeves, un esprit frappeur qui est vieux et qui joue beaucoup de tours les plus vicieux les uns que les autres... Par contre, ne lui demande pas le pourquoi du 'sanglant', eeettt je me rends compte que je parle comme dans le message de bienvenue...

Donc, à part le baron sanglant, les crânes dans la salle commune, et le fait qu'on dorme dans des cachots froids et humides à côté du Lac à côté de Poudlard, c'est une bonne maison... Surtout qu'on est tous unis.

Vois-tu, beaucoup gardent rancœur envers ma maison, et - euh, ça va ? C'est à cause des crânes que tu me regarde bizarrement ? Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ont beau être vrais, ils appartiennent à - OK, je me tais, je m'enfonce... Mais tu sais, j'ai beau être une Weasley, ils m'ont acceptés, certains m'ont regardé bizarrement, mais ils m'ont quand même acceptés... Et y'a plus vraiment de gens avec le stéréotype 'sang-pur' grâce ou à cause de la guerre alors... Euh, tu vois ? » finit-elle tandis qu'Albus hochait lentement la tête.

C'était vraiment difficile de suivre les monologues des filles de Percy & Audrey Weasley...

Lucy se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre : « Dis moi, Albus... Est ce que tu es malade ? Ne te méprends pas, je te dis juste ça parce que t'arrive à passer du plus joyeux des lutins au plus effrayant et dépressif des... Des dépressifs. T'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais. » et elle tourna son regard vers les champs qui entouraient le Terrier.

« Non, ça va, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale. Je réfléchissais juste. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lucy manquait de tact.

« Oh. » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit. Et puis, elle reprit, parce qu'elle avait une soudaine envie de parler : « Tu sais, si je suis habillée comme ça, c'est à cause de Dominique. Elle a essayé de m'entraîner dans une 'boîte' Moldue. C'était plutôt dans le genre 'wow'. D'ailleurs, tu sais où elle est ? Dominique, hein. »

« Je l'ai vu dormir sur le canapé. Si tu veux lui faire du chantage, c'est le bon moment. Et change toi. Si quelqu'un te trouve, tu peux être sûr que tes oreilles vont souffrir. »

« Tu me passes tes fringues ? T'inquiète, je te donnerai les miennes. Je suis pratiquement sûre que les mini-robes te vont. Surtout le noir. Les paillettes peut être. Mais je ne te conseille pas les ballerines. Et les gants noirs, aussi, doivent bien t'aller, vu que t'as les mains fines. Ensuite je t'attacherai les cheveux, et te mettrai du mascara. Et un joli rouge à lèvres qui s'accorderait avec - Euh, Albus ? Albuuus ? T'es passé où ? Et merde, il est parti... Bon bah ! » finit-t-elle en se levant, en s'essuyant les mains sur sa robe avant de partir en direction du Terrier, dont la porte était ouverte.

Et la pensée qu'elle eut au moment de se changer fut qu'elle devrait vraiment essayer d'habiller son petit cousin d'une jolie petite robe. Oh que se serait amusant. Même plus que faire du shopping entre amis, oh oui...


	3. Chapitre deux - Direction Poudlard

**Résumé**: On est Potter/Weasley ou on ne l'est pas. On a les aventures qui nous collent au cul, ou on ne les a pas. Albus et Rose seront surpris (ironie, quand tu nous tiens) de savoir qu'ils sont positifs à ces deux dictons (sortis de la bouche de leur cousine, Victoire) ...

**Disclaimer** : Majorité personnages pas a moi. À JK Rowling. Inconnus à moi. Intrigue (s'il y en a une... Mais oui qu'il y en a une ! *penchant schizo*) a moi. Moi pas gagner argent avec. Point barre. À la ligne. (pourquoi une barre ?)

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci, à ceux qui lisent. Vraiment.

... Bon. Vous avez gagné. Vu que personne ne m'as donné son avis et que j'ai tendance à être très indécise, on va dire que Lily et Hugo entrent dans deux ans, Albus et Rose sont en première année, Louis en deuxième, James en troisième, Fred et Roxanne en quatrième année, Dominique et Lucy en cinquième, Molly en sixième, et Victoire en septième année. Des objections ? Non parce que ça devient lassant et, excusez moi pour le terme, chiant, de toujours apporter des modifications au prologue.

Pour le reste des personnages, c'est à découvrir dans ce chapitre.

J'ai vu qu'une phrase était à sous-entendu. Alors oui, c'est bizarre mais bon...

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Albus

**Vendredi 1er Septembre 2017, 11h37, dans le Pouldard Express**

Albus Severus Potter, assit dans le train, à côté de son frère, en face de sa cousine Rose, elle même à côté d'une brune qui fusillait du regard James, était intérieurement excité. Poudlard, c'était un sorte de nouveau monde. Bon, il n'allait plus revoir ni ses parents ni sa sœur, mais bon, les hiboux devaient bien servir à quelque chose, non ? Poudlard, c'était là que ses ancêtres avaient vécu leurs plus folles aventures (en tête de classement, son père). Et Poudlard était fantastique...

« Albus ? Hey, Bubus ? » murmura Rose pour le faire réagir.

« Hm ? » répondit le Bubus en tournant son regard vers Rose. Elle lui désigna du menton la porte du compartiment où l'on pouvait voir Victoire qui tenait un garçon brun par le col d'une main qui regardait partout sauf les personnes dans le compartiment. Elle tenait aussi l'autre main le sac à dos d'une fille blonde qui essayait de s'enfuir (apparemment, l'idée d'enlever son sac pour partir n'avait pas fait tilt dans son cerveau).

« Vous connaissez ces deux énergumènes ? » demanda soudainement Victoire en désignant du menton les deux personnes qu'elle tenait.

« Gary. » Dit la jeune brune en croisant ses jambes et en relevant le menton.

« Anastasie. » Répondit le brun en levant les yeux vers cette dernière qui fronça les sourcils et rougit de colère avant de dire, la voix tremblant d'une fureur contenue :

« 'Anastasia', avec un 'a' à la fin, bon dieu ! Retiens le bien, bougre d'idiot ! A-nas-ta-sia ! Espèce de veracrasse ! », et elle le fusilla du regard, lui puis James qui avait ricané quand elle s'était énervée. Entre temps, la jeune blonde avait cessé toute opposition et regardait la scène d'un œil curieux.

« Vous êtes frères et sœurs ? » demanda Rose après les avoir regardé chacun leurs tours.

« Non » répondirent en même temps Albus et Anastasia, qui haussa un sourcil en direction du Potter qui rendit le même regard.

« Comment ? » murmura Rose pour Albus.

« Comment quoi ? Le fait que je sache qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille ? C'est simple, comme le fait que je sais le fait que la blonde s'appelle Lucy Booth. » déclara Albus en haussant les épaules, même si, intérieurement, il souriait, fier de son effet, et quelque peu mal à l'aise de tous ses regards posés sur lui (c'est que ce n'était pas tous le jours et devant n'importe qui qu'il dévoilait son 'savoir'), recevant des regards surpris de tout le monde, sauf de Victoire qui souriait.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers la blonde qui acquiesça pour certifier l'information avant d'articuler :

« C'est exact, mais comment ? » C'était pas tout les jours qu'un inconnu pouvait deviner son identité. À part peut être les stalkers mais bon, le petit Potter n'en était pas un, n'est ce pas ?

Albus hésita avant de sortir : « Hum... Rose, comment me reconnais-tu ? » voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension de sa cousine qui ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, il reprit : « Les accessoires, les yeux, les cheveux et la tenue. Miss Booth possède des boucles d'oreilles faites sur mesure pour la famille Booth, une famille d'excentriques sang-mêlés qui vivent en campagne, si je me souviens bien. La pierre pour l'oreille gauche est faite à partir de Lapis-Lazuli, l'autre est faite d'aigue-marine. » Lucy dégagea quelques mèches blondes pour montrer, qu'en effet, elle possédait deux boucles d'oreilles dans ces matières. Mais pour le prénom...

« Et puis son nom est marqué sur son sac à dos. M'enfin, vous ne connaissez pas Michael Booth ? C'est pourtant un botaniste connu. Et Phineas Booth, qui était auteur. Mais de quel genre de livre, je ne m'en rappelle pas... Alors ? »

Rose et James étaient bouches-bées, Victoire souriait, Anastasia et Gary se frottaient le menton, les sourcils froncés, comme si ils réfléchissaient; et Lucy murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, comme « ... Fantastique... Vraiment... Bizarre... Mouais... ».

Albus, quelque peu satisfait de son effet, continua : « Quant à Anastasia et à Mister Gary, c'est évident qu'ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs. » Visiblement, vu la tête qu'ils arboraient, non, ce n'était pas évident. « Mister Gary s'appelle en réalité Gary Roch, n'est ce pas ? Une famille qui vient des États-Unis et qui s'est installée en Angleterre après la fin de le guerre. Ils sont originaires d'Angleterre, arrêtez moi si je me trompe, et tous les membres ayant étudiés à Poudlard sont soit allés à Serdaigle, soit à Serpentard.

Les dernières personnes de l'arbre généalogique sont Gary Roch et Anthony Roch, respectivement à Serpentard et à Serdaigle, et âgés de treize et quatorze ans. Eux, se sont les colliers et les bracelets rouges avec soit un os soit un coquillage soit un médaillon blanc qui les démarquent des autres. Avec un 'R' bleu gravé dessus. Et le cou de Miss Anastasia est dépourvu de tout accessoire, tout comme le poignet. »

Silence dans tout le compartiment. Victoire ne souriait plus, elle était trop occupé à réfléchir tout en fusillant du regard James qui avait cessé d'écouter depuis un moment pour lui montrer, par des regards et des gestes, qu'il savait qu'elle avait embrassé Teddy Lupin. Lucy hochait la tête frénétiquement à chaque phrase qu'Albus prononçait avec un air qui se voulait sérieux collé sur le visage. Anastasia et Gary plissaient les yeux en essayant d'enregistrer toutes ses informations.

Rose se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés, et soudain, elle s'exclama, un grand sourire sur le visage, en rouvrant les yeux, exprimant la pensée de chacun : « J'ai trouvé ! En fait non, nous avons trouvé le nouveau Sherlock Holmes ! Mais dis moi, Albus, est ce que tu as appris tous les arbres généalogiques des familles sorcières ? »

— Je retiens bien les noms, c'est tout. » murmura Albus, quelque peu flatté, se revigorant devant le regard amusé et empli d'admiration (?) de Rose, « Et le livre sur les origines des familles sorcières qu'oncle Percy m'a offert pour mon anniversaire m'aide à m'endormir. C'est mon truc. Toi, c'est les documentaires inintéressants, moi, c'est les noms. Je l'ai dans mon sac, tu veux le voir ? »

Rose secoua la tête, puis elle ajouta : « Bon, et bien, maintenant pouvons nous savoir la raison de cette intrusion ? »

Et de Lucy d'essayer de s'enfuir encore une fois, et de Gary de se mettre à siffloter en regardant le plafond du Poudlard Express devenu soudainement intéressant. Note : penser à décoller le reste du bonbon qui manquait de tomber sur la tête de quiconque qui ouvrait la porte du compartiment.

« Ah, hum, oui. » commença Victoire en donnant un coup de pied à James qui le fit siffler de douleur. "_Le revers de la médaille_" murmura Anastasia avec un sourire sadique. « Disons juste qu'ils ont essayé de prendre quelque chose dans le compartiment des préfets à l'avant. Mais comme ils refusaient de nous donner leur nom -

— Et que le veritaserum est interdit ou tout sort y ressemblant, oui. » coupa James.

« - nous sommes passé de compartiment pour savoir leurs noms. Et vous êtes les premiers que nous interrogeons. » et elle redonna un coup à James. Albus était pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait un bleu le lendemain. Heureusement, le lendemain était un samedi... « Bien, puisque tout est réglé, je m'en vais leur régler une punition qui soit digne de leur méfait.

— Non-accompli, le méfait, alors j'exige, non, _NOUS_ exigeons, une demi-punition, » ajouta Lucy, qui avait arrêté de gigoter dans tous les sens, avec un sourire, le dos droit et le point brandi en l'air.

« Oui, oui... Allez, Gary, lâche cette pauvre portière, et Lucy, AVANCE, tu bloques tout le monde ! La dame aux bonbons veut passer ! Et non, tu n'en auras pas ! Gary, lâche cette pauvre dame ! Attention aux bonbons ! » finit Victoire exaspérée. Le boulot de préfet-en-chef n'était pas vraiment de tout repos...

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la cabine entrecoupé par le bruit des papiers des bonbons que James mâchait bruyamment avant qu'un 'miaww' retentisse. Un chat blanc était en train de se frotter contre la jambe d'Anastasia.

« Démeter ! » s'écria Rose en reconnaissant la chatte de Victoire.

« Elle a sûrement dû l'oublier. » constata James en essayant d'attraper une chocogrenouille qui avait sauté sur Anastasia qui la regardait comme si un troll venait de lui avouer être son père.

« Je vais la ramener. » s'exclamèrent Albus et Rose en même temps, en se levant. Ils se dévisagèrent puis Rose éclata de rire et articula un « Vas-y, j'te laisse ! » en se rasseyant. Albus fit un sourire désabusé, prit le chat dans ses bras, ouvrit la portière du compartiment, secoua la tête en voyant qu'Anastasia et James se disputaient au sujet de la chocogrenouille (_« Sérieusement ? »_). Puis il se mît à courir, avec le chat miaulant dans ses bras, pour rattraper Victoire.

Quand il la trouva, elle avait poussé Lucy et Gary dans un compartiment et elle venait de fermer la portière.

« Oui ? » interrogea-t-elle quand elle eut remarqué Albus.

« Tu as oublié... ton chat. Ta chatte. Démeter. » répondit-il en se dépêchant de poser cette dernière par terre ; pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais la chatte ne cessait d'enfoncer ses griffes dans l'épaule d'Albus. Ce qui l'irritait et le déranger au plus au point. Ah, toute bonne humeur envolée...

« Merci ! » s'exclama Victoire en se baissant pour caresser son animal.

Albus grommela un 'de rien' et se dépêcha de regagner son compartiment, devant lequel il trouva une jeune fille blonde, encore, qui était étendue par terre avec une malle à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier, fut sa tenue... pour le moins multicolore. Des collants aux motifs différents (carrés, vagues, rayures, ronds, ...) et de toutes les couleurs, des gants jusqu'aux coudes multicolores, une salopette aux bords rouges avec des bulles vertes et jaunes sur un fond turquoises et des poches mauves, une ceinture rayée aux couleurs de la gay pride - de l'arc en ciel, si vous préférez, des chaussures avec des petites ailes (comme celles des chaussures d'Hermès), des tâches multicolores sur les joues (comme de la peinture) et un élastique qui changeait de couleurs au fur et à mesure qui tenait ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

Plus colorée, tu meurs.

« Pardon... » murmura Albus à l'attention de la blonde qui l'empêchait d'entrer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit, tendit un bras vers le plafond et remua la main dans tous les sens.

Albus se dit sérieusement qu'elle devait être folle.

Puis, au bout de trente secondes d'exercice du poignet, elle s'exclama « Attrape ma main, idiot ! ».

Ah. C'était pour ça la main qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

Alors il attrapa sa main et elle se leva, enfin. Elle tendit sa main droite en direction d'Albus et cette fois, il comprit, et serra sa main dans celle tendue.

« Enchantée ! Phoenix Kendra pour vous servir !

— Albus Potter, enchanté, petit Hobbit. » répondit Albus en souriant, quand il eut remarqué qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. « Mais dis moi, que faisais-tu par terre ? »

Elle récupéra sa main, la mît dans une poche et répondit, en haussant les épaules : « J'ai pas trouvé de compartiment libre. Et je réfléchissais, grand artichaut. » Dire que certaines personnes osaient affirmer qu'Albus était étrange quand ils réfléchissait...

Albus hésita longuement avant de répondre (environ trois secondes), pesant le pour et le contre, « Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux.

— Ah ? Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se baissant pour essayer de soulever sa malle qui, apparemment, était lourde. Et Albus eut comme la sensation de s'être fait avoir... Bah !

Il ouvrit la portière et trouva son frère, James, et Anastasia en train de se donner des claques chacun leur tour. Albus interrogea Rose du regard et elle répondit en haussant les épaules, une chocogrenouille dans la bouche, avant de ranger la carte d'Hesper Starkey dans sa poche. Phoenix passa sa tête sous le bras d'Albus qui tenait encore la portière pour voir ce qui se passait et Rose s'étrangla, James pinça Anastasia qui répliqua d'un coup de point dans le nez de James qui mit sa main sur son nez en fusillant du regard la brune qui était occupé à taper dans le dos de Rose. Cette dernière réussit à articuler quelque chose comme « La blonde au bonnet du chemin de traverse ! » et fit un signe de tête envers Anastasia pour la remercier.

« Le pantalon glissant ! » s'exclama Phoenix en souriant.

Albus, qui n'y comprenait rien, repartit juste s'asseoir à sa place, piquant au passage quelques fizwizbizs de chez James.

Ce même James qui cracha un « Garce ! » en direction d'Anastasia, quand il vit le sang qui coulait de son nez.

La brune répliqua d'un : « Veracrasse !

— Limace mutante !

— Vierge dépareillée !

— Fille de Strangulot aveugle à trois machines et du Calamar géant !

— Fils d'inferi qui aurait fait une partouze avec un centaure, une Harpie et un Musard !

— Hybride mi-Troll des forêts, mi-Yéti qui sortirait des limaces par le derrière et des veracrasses par le devant ! » Ils continuèrent pendant un moment, mais Albus s'intéressa plutôt aux fizwizbizs et à piquer les cartes de chocogrenouilles de son frère. Phoenix se démena pour s'asseoir entre Rose et Anastasia, et quand cela fut fait, Albus remarqua qu'elles avaient la même couleur des yeux, couleur dont il n'avait pas souvenir dans le livre...

« Au fait, » s'exclama brusquement Albus pour Anastasia « de quelle famille viens-tu ? »

Elle s'arrêta en pleine insulte, impliquant un clabbert fluorescent, et refit une présentation : « Anastasia FitzMartin, Serpentard de troisième année, enchantée.

— FitzMartin ? Commençant par 'Fitz' ça veut dire... Une famille de sang-pur, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Anastasia sourit. « Bingo ! Et je serai ravie de t'accueillir si tu venais à Serpentard, tu sais.

— Vile Serpentarde ! N'attire pas mon frère du côté obscur de la force ! » s'exclama James en pointant son doigt sur le visage d'Anastasia, l'autre main enfonçant des mouchoirs dans ses narines.

« Au moins tu reconnais notre force, Griffondor barbare ! » répondit Anastasia en déviant le doigt de James d'une tape vers le bas.

« Mais... Si les Serpentards sont vils et les Griffondors barbares, que sont les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ? » demanda Rose en se tapotant le menton.

« Sûrement des intellectuels, pour les Serdaigles.

— Et les Poufsouffles ? On dit que ce sont des cancres..

— Mouais... Naïfs serait le thème le plus exact.

— Si tu veux... » murmura Rose à Albus qui était le seul à lui répondre.

Un silence plana quelques instants avant que James et Anastasia ne reprennent leur joute verbale. Autant, Albus s'en lassait vite, autant, pour eux, ça avait l'air d'être un passe-temps. Phoenix, après lui avoir dit qu'elle était de sang-mêlée, se mit à paniquer en cherchant sa malle qui se trouvait en fait sous son derrière puis s'allongea par terre avec les genoux pliés -l'espace étant trop petit- sûrement pour 'réfléchir', Rose sortit un livre et Albus fit de même ; les arbres généalogiques, c'est sacré ! (et la mémoire, ça s'efface vite)

**-/-\-/-\-/-\-**

**Vendredi 1er Septembre 2017, À la sortie du Poudlard Express**

Apparemment, Hagrid était absent. La preuve : une femme, sûrement une autre professeur, était venue les accueillir. Elle murmura quelque chose comme quoi Hagrid était en voyage et qu'il rentrerait dans quelques jours avant de reprendre, plus fort, aux premières années, de la suivre.

Albus se trouva coincé entre sa cousine, Rose, qui serrait son bras comme si elle voulait fusionner avec ce dernier, une petite asiatique brune qui s'appuyait sur les épaules d'un garçon blond aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules et bouclés qui restait impassible au fait qu'une inconnue l'étreignait presque. Phoenix était coincé entre une brune aux cheveux longs et bouclées, le fils de Theodore Nott et une autre brune qui essayait de s'éloigner de Phoenix, la dévisageant comme si cette dernière avait quatre yeux, avec une grimace de.. dégoût ? Il fallait dire que mettre sa robe de sorcier (petite et quelques morceaux déchirés avaient été recousus avec un tissu multicolore) par dessus sa tenue précédente n'aidait pas... On voyait toujours le multicolore, donc le bizarre.

Le petit troupeau suivit la professeur jusqu'aux barques; on pouvait même voir qu'elle hésitait avant d'encourager les élèves à monter dans les barques.

« Tu ne me quittes pas, hein, il parait qu'un Calamar géant vit dans ce lac. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à remuer sur la barque. J'ai pas envie de prendre un bain avant l'heure. » murmura Rose dans l'oreille d'Albus avant de monter dans une barque suivit d'Albus et de Phoenix qui les avait rattrapé.

Le blond impassible s'installa à côté de Phoenix avec une cage dans ses bras, contenant un petit duc, et il fallait être impassible pour ne pas s'énerver avec Phoenix à côté qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Apparemment, elle cherchait quelque chose qui lui était vraiment important.

Albus était pratiquement sûr qu'elle finirait par tomber, ou faire renverser la barque. Ce qui arriva, à moitié. Si Mavis (Rose avait échangé quelques mots avec lui, et il s'avéra s'appeler Mavis Vinson, et sa chouette se nommait Esculape, hommage au dieu de la médecine, dans la mythologie greco-romaine) n'avait pas réagit vite, Phoenix serait tombé dans le lac. Et à moitié, parce que le haut du corps était complètement mouillé.

Rose était mortifiée, car Phoenix avait essayé de plonger dans ce lac à cause de la rousse qui avait fait tomber la boite dans l'eau que la blonde cherchait depuis le début. Elle se confondit en excuses et Phoenix lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, puisque finalement, elle avait trouvé la boite qu'elle essuyait maintenant avec sa manche. Mavis, lui, avait tourné la tête vers le château, dans un angle bizarre. Ce qui rappela à Albus les histoires policières avec des cadavres un peu partout, dans toutes les positions. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Albus observa le château quelques minutes, pour se changer les idées. Grand, majestueux, fort. Puis il laissa ses yeux s'aventure sur les autres barques, qui, après le choc causé par la vue de l'immense château, avait repris leurs activités, pendant que Rose s'excusait toujours (tout en faisant tanguer le bateau) et il pût voir sur une barque :

- La petite asiatique en face de Scorpius Malfoy qui n'était décidément pas content de la voir sur sa barque et qui le faisait voir par des regards noirs, le fils de Théodore Nott -Alexander Nott- qui essayait de mettre à l'aise la jeune asiatique en lui parlant du château, mais qui l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, et la fille de Pansy Parkinson -Adonis Parkinson- qui observait le château tranquillement, quoique légèrement nauséeuse quand elle regardait le lac ;

- Sur une autre, le fils du professeur Londubat et aussi ami -Frank Londubat- regardait avec un regard désabusé un petite blonde avec des lunettes, des couettes et des tâches de rousseurs regarder un autre garçon brun et mat de peau avec un air enamouré ;

- Angela Bartolome -la fille d'un célèbre botaniste- à côté des faux-jumeaux MacMillan : Amelia et Joshua, et une fille qui avait l'air de venir des pays du nord, avaient les yeux rivés sur le château, la barque manquant de se faire renverser à chaque fois que la fille du nord accompagnait ses remarques de grandes tapes dans le dos de la jeune Bartolome (heureusement, ses remarques n'étaient pas nombreuses) ;

- Lucy Booth en train de parler à la fille de l'assistant du ministère de la magie -Faith Fergus-, montrant du doigt le château après quelques phrases, qui l'ignorait complètement tandis que Gabriel Gordon, fils d'un aviateur, fixait le château et retenait un autre garçon qui se penchait un peu trop (il finirait peut être comme Phoenix s'il continuait ainsi) ;

- Holly Creevey - la fille de Dennis Creevey, un écrivain qu'il avait vu quand son père était parti rendre visite à certaines familles qui avaient perdu un proche à cause de la guerre (dans ce cas là, Colin Creevey), serrée contre la professeur ;

- Helmet Abbott (le cousin du côté maternel de Frank), le fils d'un ami aussi Briseur de Sorts à l'oncle Bill (un certain Bower), Keith Ambrose (fils d'un potionniste célèbre) et le fils de Triple T (un chanteur) du nom de Trevis Taylor;

- Elliot Flynn (fils d'une historienne) qui regardait d'un air affolé ses camarades de barques qui se disputaient, manquant de faire tomber la barque ;

- Alfred Zieger, fils d'un inventeur réputé un peu fou, qui regardait le ciel, des fois le château, d'un regard étrange et qui murmurait dans sa barbe inexistante pendant qu'une rousse avec des cheveux bouclés et plus imposants que ceux de sa cousine Rose conversait avec un brun qui exubérait ses lunettes d'aviateur (ou d'inventeur, d'alchimiste ?) à une brune qui soupirait, visiblement irrité par le comportement des autres personnes, et de par son maintien et ses gestes, Albus pouvait affirmer qu'elle était une sang-pur ;

- La brune de tout à l'heure qui parlait, presque criait, et gloussait, avec des filles (sauf une, qui les regardait craintivement) -et un garçon, bizarrement- sur quel sujet ? Mystère. Mais la barque d'à côté avait l'air de souffrir, cote ouïe. La seule barque silencieuse, d'ailleurs. Mais étant trop loin, il ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs visages.

Albus sortit de sa contemplation quand il se cogna la tête contre une sorte de mur et qu'il faillit avaler des tiges de liane. Rose sourit, se retenant apparemment de rire, tout comme la barque de Flynn et de Booth. Il les fusilla du regard et se frotta le front. Au moins, la dispute, du côté de Flynn, avait cessé. C'était déjà ça.

Puis, après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent le sol. La petite Parkinson sauta la première hors de la barque et respira un grand coup laissant un Malfoy jurant (parce qu'on ne sautait pas d'une barque, on risquait de la faire se renverser).

Il essaya de repérer Phoenix, Mavis, ou Frank. Mais ce dernier était en conversation avec le mate de peau de tout à l'heure, alors il renonça à aller le voir. On avait beau dire, Albus était très timide. Phoenix et Mavis parlaient des cours de Poudlard, surtout de la bibliothèque, en fait, et de toute la diversité de livres qu'ils pourraient trouvé. _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_, énonce un proverbe Moldu. C'était peut être vrai.

Rose voulut se joindre à la conversation (elle avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et elle voulait absolument exposer son point du vue) mais au même moment, la professeur (Mme Calogera, Rina Calogera, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) s'engagea dans un étroit escaliers, poussant les futurs premières années à la suivre. Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe qui suivit alors Mme Calogera jusqu'au hall d'entrée, plutôt impressionnant, puis jusque une petite salle, réservée aux premiers années, apparemment.

Le professeur Londubat, directeur adjoint, se triturait les mains quand il remarqua Mme Calogera et les premières années. Il fit l'habituel discours devant le regard incertain des premières années (_« Et si on devait se battre ? » « Raconte pas n'importe quoi, se serait du suicide... » « Peut être répondre à un questionnaire, alors ? »_). Même les parents de Rose et d'Albus ne leur avait pas dit de quoi il allait s'agir. Ils leurs avaient juste parlé des quatre maisons. Comme quoi, tout le monde possède un fond sadique.

« Maintenant, on va partir dans la Grande Salle, mais pour cela, il va falloir retraverser le hall. Quelle perte de temps !.. » soupira Rose à l'oreille d'Albus. Ce qu'ils firent.

Phoenix et Mavis les avaient rejoint et Albus pouvait même entendre le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui glissait de la robe et des cheveux de Phoenix pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Comme elle était petite, et qu'elle se trouvait tout derrière, personne n'avait remarqué le fait qu'elle était trempée.

De temps en temps, elle claquait des dents, et Mavis ou Rose lui frottait les épaules. Pas qu'Albus ne voulait pas le faire, mais il voulait absolument voir la réaction de tous les professeurs quand ils la verrait éternuer (et parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mouiller les mains -d'une eau provenant d'un lac où des créatures non identifiés vivaient et faisaient leurs besoins- juste avant de manger). Et pour cela, il mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'éternuer maintenant, juste devant les premières années.

Quand le professeur Londubat poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, Albus sentit ses 'compatriotes' de première année retentirent leur souffle. Certains de peur, d'autre d'émerveillement.

Quatre grandes tables avec chacune une couleur de cravate différente. Tout à gauche, il vit Victoire qui s'affairait à fusiller du regard Fred et Roxanne qui lui renvoyaient des regards emplis de fausse innocence, Dominique la tête sur la table, sur le point de s'endormir, son frère, avec une cravate rouge et jaune/or, en pleine conversation avec un de ses amis. Albus se vexa, son frère ne le regardait même pas pour sa répartition. Franchement ? Il soupira.

À côté, une table avec des cravates jaunes et noires. Puis il vit Molly et Louis avec une cravate bleu et marron/bronze, sourire gentiment dans leur direction, et finalement la table d'Anastasia, de Lucy et de Gary. Lucy lui fit un clin d'oeil et Anastasia lui fit un petit sourire hautain tout en pinçant l'oreille de Gary, qui se retenait de crier de douleur.

Au fond, la table des professeurs où quatre places étaient vides (pour Hagrid, Calogera, Londubat et un ou une inconnu/e) et une sorte de trône, sûrement pour le directeur, lui aussi vide. Le plafond valait vraiment le coup d'oeil. Tante Hermione lui avait murmuré que...

« Tu aurais vraiment dû lire L'Histoire de Poudlard, Bubus. Tu vois le plafond ? En fait, il est magique. On lui a jeté un sort exprès pour qu'il ressemble au ciel. Je te dis pas le nombre de personnes qui ont rassemblés leurs magie après la guerre pour qu'il soit comme avant. Parmi eux, y'avait même les Weasley et les Potter. Tu te rends compte ? » lui rappela Rose en secouant la tête.

Albus lui intima d'un geste de se taire, ce qu'elle fit, puisque le professeur Londubat était de retour, avec un drôle de chapeau qui avait grandement besoin de soin. Mme Calogera posa un tabouret et parti s'asseoir à sa place.

Une déchirure du chapeau, plus grande que les autres, s'ouvrit, et il se mit à chanter. Holly Creevey sursauta, comme d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs, mais à part Albus, Rose, Mavis, et Phoenix, personne ne le remarqua.

Albus avait poussé Phoenix entre Rose, Mavis et lui. De toutes les façons, seul son dos était mouillé. Personne n'avait remarqué, tant Phoenix était petite et discrète.

Le Choixpeau (d'après la chanson, c'était son nom) finit sa chanson et tout le monde applaudit. Le professeur Londubat prit alors la parole :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, par ordre alphabétique, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. »

Alors c'était comme cela que ça se passait... Bon, le nom de famille de Phoenix commençait par 'K'. Ils pouvaient la cacher encore un peu...

« Je commence : Abbott, Helmet ! »


End file.
